Revenge of the Dark Stone
"Revenge of the Dark Stone" is the twelfth episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''It is the first part of the season one's finale, concluded in "Full Circle". Its international titles include Catalan "'La venjança de la Joia Negra'", German "'Eine böse Überraschung'" ("A Bad Surprise"), French "'La Revanche du joyau de la nuit'", Portuguese "'A vingança da pedra negra'", Russian "'Месть темного камня'", Serbo-Croat "'Osveta mračnog kamena'", and Spanish "'La venganza de la piedra oscura'". The Jewel Riders have almost completed their Jewel Quest. While the girls are out trying to finish find the last Crown Jewel and complete the magic of Merlin's Jewel Box, the evil Lady Kale sneaks into the Jewel Keep at the Crystal Palace. Using the other Enchanted Jewels, Kale constructs a dangerous device that releases anti-magic and prepares to get her hands back on the Crown Jewels and complete her conquest of Avalon. Plot summary Lady Kale comes to the Crystal Palace a chariot, disguised as Queen Anya. She manages to get past the guards by either deception or force, and enters the Jewel Keep together with her dweasels in order to "claim her throne". In the Jewel Keep, Kale finds the Jewel Box (closed shut) and a jewel power amplifier. She soon begins experimenting with the magic of her Dark Stone and various assorted Enchanted Jewels. Meanwhile, the Jewel Riders are busy cleaning up Merlin's house in preparation for his return. They find a hidden bookshelf filled with scrolls labeled with different jewels, one of which is the Dark Stone. The scroll contains a map of Avalon that, when viewed through a holographic projector with the help of the Enchanted Jewels, reveals the location of a hidden ancient wizard lair that once belonged to Morgana. The lair is in the Jungle, and the Jewel Riders still need to find the final Crown Jewel, which just happens to be the Jewel of the Jungle, so they decide to ride out there. The Jewel Riders reach the supposed location of Morgana's lair, and use their Enchanted Jewels to reveal the magical entrance. Once inside, they find an ancient illusion of Morgana detailing plans for her coup against Merlin. It turns out that Morgana has created the Dark Stone specifically to disrupt Merlin's plan to bind the ancient Great Wizards to the good of Avalon in the Friendship Ring, and to destroy him, but she was then defeated and banished into the Wild Magic. At the same time back in Avalon, Lady Kale figures out how to make teleportation and freeze ray magic. She learns this right before Queen Anya, King Jared, and the Pack storm into the Jewel Keep to stop her. So Kale uses her new spell to freeze them in place like statues, and then proceeds to freeze the Pack's wolves left outside and just everyone and everything in the entire New Camelot. Unaware of all this, this Jewel Riders find the Crown Jewel in Morgana's treasure room, but are shocked when both it and Merlin's key vanish when Princess Gwenevere connects them in an attempt to summon the Jewel Box (this is due to Lady Kale reversing the key's magic and sending them to her). At this moment, the entire place, which was proofed against taking anything from it, begins to collapse into nothingness so it can be restored elsewhere, and everyone falls into the perilous void of the Wild Magic. Luckily, the Jewel Riders manage to find a Travel Tree tunnel and blast their way inside so they can go back to Avalon. But upon returning they see powerful evil magic already at work in New Camelot. They rush into the Crystal Palace to find the powerful Kale hovering over the throne room and proclaiming herself the new Queen, surrounded by her frozen "subjects". And when the girls they try to use their magic, they find out it was a trap as their Enchanted Jewels are completely drained of power by Kale's anti-magic (ending the episode in a cliffhanger). Behind the scenes Original script Voice session ''Avalon: Web of Magic connections * The group gets totally lost similar as in Dark Mage. * The Jewel Riders telling Archie that he helped them learn about the Enchanted Jewels shows up again (almost verbatim) in the books, except it is the girls saying it to Ozzie. * Merlin has secrets, just like Henry Gardener. Except that Gardener's were a little darker than Merlin's. * The Jewel Keep shows up at the end of Legend of the LAOA, except it is called the Crystal Keep. * The party aligns themselves in the same way as the Jewel Riders when they find the hidden room behind the waterfall in Heart of Avalon. Media File:12-04.png File:12-02.png File:12-11.png File:12-12.png File:12-01.png 12-13.png File:12-06.png File:12-05.png File:12-10.png File:12-03.png File:12-07.png File:12-08.png File:Revenge of the Dark Stone - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 12 - S1E12 File:Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders - Revenge Of The Dark Stone File:Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 12 - La revanche du joyau de la nuit File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 12 (Russian) External links * Official streaming * Original script (pdf) * The Avalon Archive commentary Category:Episodes Category:First season